random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales from Poké Pelago
Tales from Poké Pelago is a series by Madi Shinx. Synopsis In Poké Pelago, Madi Shinx's Pokémon live a peaceful, healthy life and go on adventures. Each episode ends with a Pokédex entry of the day. Characters Sammy A male Sceptile. He is usually highly curious. Is happy go lucky and usually sassy. He likes climbing all over the walls. Sally A female Walrein. Like Sammy, she is usually highly curious. She loves the water and she can be bashful at times. Reg A male Flygon. He is the most gentle out of all the Pokémon, but however quick tempered. He has a lucky dragon claw on his left hand. Waldo A male Armaldo. He hates getting wet and stays away from water as far as possible, and some people and Pokemon judge him, because his normal species dives for prey underwater and can use the move Water Pulse. Ottopuffle A male Incineroar. He gets angry easily, but is very jolly and has a soft side for others. Glykeria A female Slowbro. She is very easygoing, and often communicates with the Shellder on her tail. She has a thick speech impediment. Toady A male Politoed who originally came from Unova. He likes to thrash about. Pinch A male shiny Flygon. He and Reg get along very well. Spunky A female Toucannon. She likes to take siestas and is very fond of her beak. Waddle A shiny Roselia. He is very close to Lizard and rides him often. Lizard A shiny Torkoal. He is very close to Waddle. Hugo A male Swampert that causes mischief, but is still friendly to the other Pokémon. Azul A female Manectric. Serj A male shiny Manectric. He often looks up to Azul. Clay A Claydol who hardly speaks. Sleeper A female Komala who always sleeps and never wakes up. She loves running and causing mischief in her sleep. Mummy A Kangashkan. She is the caregiver of Sleeper, and usually puts her in her pouch next to her Kangaskhan child. Oliver A Munchlax. He has a huge appetite, though he knows about what is or is not edible. He is very playful and has a fun-spirited attitude. He is higly confident. Quacklin' A Farfetch'd. He loves his leek and does not want anyone (except for him) to touch it. He often uses the word "quack" and adds "quack" to words when he speaks (i.e. quacknificent for magnificent.) Beanie A shiny Porygon Z. It acts wonky at times, but is still helpful. Harold A male Infernape. He is usually quiet, but can act wild when fighting or climbing trees. He is rarely seen without his best friend, Aldrea. Aldrea A female Torterra. She is rarely seen without her best friend, Harold. She loves to eat. Thorn A male Snivy. He is calm and collected, and, like Oliver, also has high confidence. Flameflare A female shiny Charizard. She is laid-back and alert to sounds. Charlie A male Charizard. He is an energetic, if not hyperactive, Pokémon. He is very friendly and loves to fly. Spirit A male Primarina. He is tomboyish and prefers to do boy things. He absolutely despises it when someone refers to the Fairy type as a girl thing. Steele A male Feraligatr. He has steel claws. He often describes himself in third person as "The Mighty Feraligatr". But he is not always the bravest Pokemon, as he usually gets scared. He likes to thrash about. Rita A female Meganium. She is a mother figure to all the Pokémon. She is poised and graceful above all else. Charles A male Charizard. He is very hard and likes to play with other Pokemon. However, he can be reckless sometimes, and can be a little boisterous. Lightning A male Luxray. He lays around Poke Pelago talking in his sleep. Heymond A Corphish. He has a tendency to say "Hey, hey!" Groovy A female Sceptile who Sammy has a crush on. She makes her first appearance in “Sceptile Love”. Gust A male Beautifly. He has the ability to blow gust, hence his name. He is a little quick tempered. Episodes Rules *Keep in mind that this show is meant to be appropriate. Consequently, swearing, mature themes and other things which are deemed "not appropriate" will not be permitted. *Each season has exactly twenty-six episodes. *No changing premises of other created episodes unless everyone agrees on it. *Avoid repeating episode ideas. *Don't start plot arcs without the permission of users involved. *To prevent spamming episodes that are half created or will never be created, don't start another season until one season is entirely finished. If you want to discuss episode ideas, place them here. If the idea is not approved by anyone working on the show, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. Season 1 #"Poké Bean Trouble"- The Pokémon throw a Poké Bean party, but then learn that too much of a good thing is bad when their tummy aches get the better of them. Pokédex entry of the day: Munchlax #"/Waldo and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day/" - Waldo has had a bad day, which includes hitting his nose on the bean tree, him finding the least items when exploring in the caverns, and him accidentally falling into the hot springs. When all of this ends up making Waldo mad and sad at the same time, he needs help. Pokédex entry of the day: Armaldo #"/An Aerial Ace Accident/" - While doing Aerial Ace tricks, Sammy lands too hard and scrapes his knee. This causes him to not want to do tricks again, so he needs help from Quacklin'. Pokédex entry of the day: Sceptile #"/Bottlecap Bogus/" - Someone ends up finding a bottle cap in the island's caverns. The Pokémon get into an argument on who gets to use it. Pokédex entry of the day: TBA #"/Sally's Surprise/" - The Pokemon are planning a surprise for Sally's hatchday. Pokédex entry of the day: Walrein #"/De-evolution Dilemma/" - When some of the Pokemon discover a special part of the hot springs, they fall in and devolve and age younger into babies. The other Pokemon have to find a way to reverse this. Pokédex entry of the day: Totodile #"/The Thorny Boss/" - Thorn has been a little bit bossy lately yet claims that he wants the others to listen to him. The other Pokémon have to help Thorn not be so bossy. Pokédex entry of the day: Snivy Saved for a Later Season # "Oh My Gosh, Another Poke Pelago Crossover!" - The main cast of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper are in for a treat! They discover Poke Pelago and befriend the Pokemon living there! But when the villains capture Spunky, Ottopuffle, Serj, Sleeper, Beanie, Aldrea, Sally, Waddle, Lizard, Clay and Glykeria, its up to the Pokemon with their new friends to save them. Pokedex entry of the day: Flygon Tales from Poké Pelago Category:Pages by Madi Shinx Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows